


Naboo (Rewrite)

by Sweetaro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Breeding, Cults, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Patriarchy, Pregnancy Kink, Small Towns, Stepford wives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetaro/pseuds/Sweetaro
Summary: Naboo was supposed to be a paradise. A way for Rey to get away from society while she waits for Poe. Getting the invite to go to Naboo, a closed society where Alphas and Omegas get along. Where everything looks perfect. Too perfect. The longer she stays, Rey notices how odd the omega's act. All preening and worshipping their alpha mates.  Nothing seems right, and Rey is starting to get uncomfortable with how the town keeps asking her when she and the reclusive Ben Solo are going to get married and be the same. And the fact that he sounds so assured when agreeing with them. Something is going on, and Rey is hoping to find a way out before it might be too late.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 65
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

As a little girl, Leia was always looking up to her father for everything. It was odd to say, but despite the many similarities that she shared with her mother, the bond she had with her father was stronger. They both had the same temperament that both Luke and her Mother didn’t seem to understand. They acted the same, were much more brash and in tune with a direct and forward answer. And had little patience with people who refused to answer a problem head on. While her mother, and her brother Luke, were much more emotional and sensitive. But then again, that probably dealt with their shared designation. Still, she and her twin spent much more time with their father when he went out then with their mother.

"Leia, Luke, this is what life should be for people like us." Anakin Skywalker was gazing out of the window of the recently built town hall which looked out to the public park it stood before. People walked by in pairs of couples or as happy families. Leia looked out in fascination. She loved watching the ladies in their chiffon dresses that were being layered on tulle and a variety of whatever accessories their mates most likely gifted them. Most of them were omegas, and omegas sure were preeners she noticed.

After an omega mated with an alpha, they became more fascinated with pleasing their mates and focusing on babies. It was partially why she was so glad she was an alpha instead. She could wear the dresses and everything too, but she wasn't going to be a bland housewife. There would never be a worry to succumb to the scary heats she’s heard of, and she would never answer to anyone else. Even at her age, she considered herself independent, not caring who she offended along the way to get what she wanted. That made her swell with pride. Her father was running the town now, and someday she would run it, and look out on the beautiful society her family created. But she still couldn't wait until she was older and able to wear such nice fashionable dresses. Especially those like her omega mother's.

"Father, why don't we ever travel outside of Naboo?" Her twin asked. Luke was the only one in their family that was not instinctual. He was neither Alpha nor omega, but pure beta. It was their father’s wish to still treat them both as alphas.

Anakin let out a heavy sigh 

"The outside world is denying the rightful order. They want to deny what rightfully belongs to us. We have no need to go out there anymore."

"Won't we ever need anything out there?" Leia asked. It was not often that their father would talk about what was outside Naboo.

"Eventually we will. But when that time comes, we will have it come to us. There are others like us out there that we will need to enlighten to our way of life. They will need our help, and we will help them graciously." He turned to the two children that were next to him and they gazed up at him with raptured attention. "That is why it is up to us Luke and Leia. You are the future of Naboo. One day you will need to lead others to join our cause, and we will keep Naboo as the perfect little world we intended it to be. One where Alphas and Omegas can live peacefully. As they were meant to, together."

**51 years later**

Rey cursed to herself as the nut completely popped off the piece of metal. She caught the glint of silver before it landed in the dirt. It was bullshit what Unkar would make her do. Today it was popping out any screw, nut, or bolt from anything not working before they would scrap it. He was such a goddamn cheapskate. He refused to pay her despite all the work she did for him, he made her sleep in a hovel of a bedroom, and would barely buy food that was edible. And on top of that, he refused to afford anything an omega like her could use that wasn't provided for by the government. 

Being an omega sucked. But having Unkar Plutt as her guardian was godly unfair. There was no law that forced him to treat her well despite her status, not for one that would make him put her on medication to prevent heats. She was terrified when she got her first one, and he just laughed it off and dumped her at a heat house full of other wailing omegas. It wasn't until after that occasion, that someone at the house told her in order to not go through another cycle she would need suppressants.

When she asked Unkar about it. He laughed it off and said once she was no longer jailbait, he wouldn't even bother taking her to the heat house and instead dump her for an alpha to knot. After all, omegas were a black-market gold mine, and she didn’t trust Unkar to not take advantage of that. It was a good thing that the system practically breathed down the necks of registered omegas, otherwise she would probably already be forcefully mated to someone.

Still, she made sure to get herself to the heat house until she could afford her own suppressants. Thankfully, there were a lot of stupid people at school that would pay for her to do their homework that saved her in getting her meds once a month.

Huffing a sigh of exertion, she took out a cloth and wiped the sweat that was beading on her brow and her neck. It was hot in the yard, and after forcing that nut off, she was ready to call it a day. Pulling out her phone, she checked the time.

_6:35._ She wasn’t going to work anymore for her asshole caretaker today.

Picking up the assortment of bags that she used to store the small bits Unkar wanted saved, she slung them over her back and started treading lightly across the yard to the main office. Usually Unkar was lounging in the office, squeezing his blob shaped body into the small chair that sat in front of a grill window that looked out in the yard. But thankfully, the window was empty, and Rey only tied off the bags and slipped them in the narrow opening for things to be passed in and out. Other stragglers and workers of Plutt were making their way to the front, glaring and giving the one female omega among them nasty sneers and threatening looks.

Rey made a point to be long out of the junk yard by the time they were quitting, and she was quick to dart out of the gate before she could see either her guardian or any of the others. She wasn’t ready to go home anyways, instead with her phone out, she was dialing up the number of the one person she wanted to be with everyday.

“This is your future captain speaking.” Her boyfriend’s charming drawl greeted her on the line.

“You know you sound pretty stupid saying that instead of ‘hello’.” She grinned.

“Oh you take that back, I’m going to flight school so it won’t be too far off that I’ll be flying commercial flights.”

“You still sound stupid to people who don’t know that you want to be a pilot.”

“Why would anyone be calling me if they don’t know me enough that I want to be a pilot?”

“I don’t know, banks, insurance cold calls, seriously Poe this country is always trying to call people for information.”

“Then they can know that I want to become a pilot.”

“Okay, change in topic. Are you wanting to eat with me tonight?”

There was a crackling on the line before he could speak again.

“I’m sorry Rey, I don’t think I can make it tonight. I’m in the middle of something right now.”

Her smile fell from her face. He would sometimes do this to her. They would make plans and typically to his flighty nature, he would not always hold to it.

“That’s fine, I’ll just get something and go back to my place. Talk to you later!” She hung up before he could make any other comment. She wasn’t in the mood to have him charm her into forgiving it yet. That was just typical Poe. He was a charming rogue that did bad things and was very good at talking his way out of them. But he also made her feel loved, he made her feel less alone. It also didn’t hurt that he was an alpha, and his close contact was a familiar comfort to her, even if they never actually had sex.

Even if he was a great comfort to her, there still was something missing between them, because half the time, she still felt alone. Rey ended up running over to a family owned restaurant that was a little hole-in-the-wall establishment she tended to get her own dinner from. She would be stupid to expect a meal from Unkar. She ordered for a small pot pie, salivating at the broth and the tender white chunks folded within golden pastry. As she counted out every single penny to pay, the owners warmed it up for her in the oven before neatly packaging it in a to go box and sending her on the way with a complimentary iced green tea.

With her food and plastic cutlery in hand, Rey scurried along the twilight lit streets to the apartment building that she lived in. It was probably the worst place in the city to live, with an arrangement of sketchy characters that were residents. She only stopped momentarily by the mailbox that was stuffed with Unkar’s overdue bills and coupons, that he was too lazy to get himself.

With the mail under her arm, she went up the stairs to the third floor and juggled everything in her hands to get the key loose and unlock her door. The front room was lit with the glow from the television that her guardian sat in front of until he decided to go to sleep. Already, garbage was surrounding him of what he ate and drank. The door slamming behind her caused his beady eyes to shift from the television to her.

“Where have you been girl?” He sneered, before taking a slurp of his drink. She shuddered in disgust but tossed the mail over to him.

“I was just finding my dinner. Here’s the mail.” She stepped over the trash and back to her little closet of a room. It was nothing more than an uneven lumpy mattress with the freshest sheets that Rey could find or afford, and a small tier of drawers that she was able to organize her few clothing articles in. There was no decoration and nothing personal other than one photo booth slip of her and Poe tacked to the wall, and a small flower that she kept on the ledge by the fire escape.

She opened the window leading to the fire escape outside. Being out there was better than eating alone in her tiny room. From up here she could see the lights of the nicer end of the city start to light up the skyline, and it was much better than sitting on her phone or sitting in the darkness of her room. She was digging into her dinner, watching as the sun set behind the skyscrapers and the sky was a painting of red, orange, and violet. It was the only exciting thing that was part of her daily routine, sitting here and looking out to the city and wondering if her birth parents were ever out there, and if they ever thought of her.

Being in the system, she was always told that people weren’t wanting to care for an omega child that wasn’t their own. Most betas were disgusted by her smell, not wanting to get too close to her. She tried to stay away from alphas other than Poe, since there was no telling which ones would try to force the bond on her. Most of her days were spent in solidarity besides him and her caretaker. Unkar wasn’t a very compassionate person but was probably an example of what everyone else in the system was like, and never giving her the comfort of family, she always longed for.

She let out a heavy sigh and licked her fork of the sticky gravy. The whole pot pie was gone, and she drained the last of her tea with a satisfying slurp. Wherever her parents were, she hoped that they were happy with what she was left with. What they abandoned her to.

The door slammed open from her bedroom and she looked in from the window to see Unkar leaning against the door frame with a large envelope in his sausage fingers.

“This one was sent to you girl.” He snarled and tossed it into the room. “And tomorrow you need to strip that old Honda, its been collecting rust and reducing value.”

He slammed the door behind him and was stomping back to the main room. Huffing a sigh, Rey crawled back in through the window and dropped the takeout box in the corner trash she had and picked up the envelope. She hadn’t even bothered to look and see if she got anything in the mail. Most omegas weren’t seen as citizens, anything important would be sent to their guardians and then their mates after that. She eyed it warily, it was a fancy envelope of hard cream cardstock with a cursive logo in the upper corner.

Naboo 

A liberation from your instinctual barriers

With an address that was out of the city limits provided below. She never heard of the place, but still ripped through the back of the envelope and pulled out the thick contents inside. A brochure was the first element that showcased several beautiful scenic photos of something that looked out of a movie. It was like an old New England town square with people in crisp clothing walking around. A couple pushing a stroller with a smiling baby, clean sidewalks, and fresh flowers. Basically what uptown would probably look like.

No one in Rey’s neighborhood wore dresses so coiffed and prim and certainly no suits unless you were going to court. Other photos looked just like generic stock photos, or a woman hugging the arm of an obvious alpha male, smiling at the camera or of a family of kids playing with their parents. It stirred something in her, just looking on with contempt of the photos telling her what she already wanted.

She tossed that aside without reading the inside info, no use in getting her hopes up for something that might just be a scam. She leafed through the rest of the contents, seeing forms, maps of the town, and then something that caught her attention. It was a cream letter that matched the color of the envelope that she read over with gaping breath.

Dear Miss Rey Palpatine,

We have reviewed over your medical records and have identified you as a prospective omega we would be happy to greet into our town of Naboo. The elements of this package enclose information regarding what all you can experience from living in our town. From the vision of our founder, we have built a closed community for both alphas and omegas to live peacefully despite their designation. Given your designation as an omega, we can provide further assistance regarding your medical, financial, and social standing in our instinctual community.

I have personal reached out to your medical provider and social worker and have confirmed that you would benefit from more positive companionship to help you with your placement in society. Enclosed in this envelope is more information on the facilities of our town and a return card to let us know if we should be expecting to see you and prepare for your housing. We look forward to be seeing you!

Sincerely,

Amilyn Holdo

Assistant to the Mayor

It seemed too good to be true, but at the same time if they did speak to her medical provider it could be legit. Doctor Ackbar had been her designation doctor since her first heat, and she trusted his opinion. Often, she complained about her living conditions to him and the struggle she had in keeping up with her heats just living with Unkar.

She was still skeptical about what she should do regarding this. Even with her eighteenth birthday sneaking up on her, it would be more of a hinderance than a liberty especially staying with Unkar. She wouldn’t be able to get an apartment alone even if she was able to afford it and food. And living here, any alpha could legally come up to fuck her, bite her, and she would legally be their property despite anything she would say against them.

She debated it a moment, before taking up the brochure and looking at the amenities. It seemed to be catered to omegas specifically for the promotions of secure no rent housing, a safe heat location, an omega specific clinic, and free educational classes. It sounded so much better than just living here and being Unkar’s slave and doing nothing with her life. This city had turned its back on her, giving her the cold shoulder by just smelling the omega on her. Maybe now was the time that she turns her back on it.

The next morning, Rey mailed the return card and told Unkar she was leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love and understanding regarding this story. My hope is to continue the momentum, and hopefully post weekly while I work on new things I hope you all will enjoy. Please enjoy.

“You’re moving! Why?” Poe shouted as he was hunched in her small room. Rey was doing her best to fold up her clothes as they put them in her pack, the rest she already tried to place neatly in a trash bag. It was pathetic that she looked one step up from a homeless person, but thankfully it also meant she didn’t have a lot to pack.

“Because Poe I’m tired of dealing with this and I’m not waiting around to get screwed and mated by some asshole alpha.” She rolled her eyes at how he was so shocked at why she was going.

That morning he called her asking if she wanted to do something, and she took it as the perfect opportunity as bringing him in the apartment to break the news that she would be leaving. She managed to scrounge some of her savings to buy a bus ticket to ride out tonight. And instead of helping her, he was lounging on her mattress, taking up valuable space in her small room, looking from his phone up to her.

“Well, I’m an asshole alpha, you don’t want to be my mate?” He asked. She paused and looked up to him. His face held a questioning look that represented the sincerity of his question. They never talked about this, she didn’t know if he was ever wanting their relationship to be something more. But could she risk staying here for that? No. Poe was slightly on everything and was most likely far from serious.

“You never said anything about the future other than flight school.” Rey scoffed

“Well yeah, I mean I’m going to be broke until I’m actually flying things. But I still want us to stay together.”

Rey’s definition and Poe’s definition of “broke” were two completely different things. While Rey was in poverty and alone other than the poor generosity of Unkar, Poe had a loving well-off family that could afford to support him in going to school. He would just cry himself a river though saying he was poor too, when it just meant he probably wouldn’t be spending money lavishly.

She eyed him skeptically, a blush heating up her face. She liked Poe, she really did but at times he seemed to just talk or meet with her at his convenience. Why was he suddenly voicing these thoughts of staying together?

“You’re just messing with me and its not funny. This is a real opportunity to be somewhere else than this shit hole.”

“And what’s better than this _place_?” He asked looking around with a joking grin. His attitude was getting on her last nerve, how casually he, an alpha male from money, would be joking about her situation. Instead of answering, she dug into her back pocket and tossed the letter and brochure at him. He could read on his own if he was so curious. He caught the papers before it floated down to his lap, scanning the contents before looking up to her.

“What the fuck is Naboo?” Poe asked, smirking at her like she was joking and making the whole thing up.

“It’s not what, it’s a where dummy. It’s a gated community or town upstate from here.” She growled. “Where they try to help omegas and prove that we can cohabitate with alphas without being forced into things. It’ll be safer there since it will be a smaller community, and probably better living conditions than here.”

“So, it’s about Unkar? You’re always welcome to live with me, my family wouldn’t mind.”

He made this offer occasionally, at first, she thought it was sweet, but later the feeling of how flippantly he offered would seep in and annoy her.

“It isn’t about that Poe, and even if I wanted to live with you I couldn’t. I don’t legally get that option, and that’s just because I’m an omega. If I go there, at least I have a semblance of a choice, and that’s worth something to me for now. It will probably be my only chance to make a choice unless I get mated.”

“Yeah, and I’m the first in line.” He grinned cheekily. She immediately jumped up from the floor and threw open her bedroom door motioning for him to go.

“If you keep making such comments, I want you to go. I don’t want to deal with it right now!” Rey snapped each word. It was the first time he looked startled from her outburst. Immediately he sprung from the mattress and closed the door gently, embracing her in the process.

“No! No! Rey I’m serious! I’ve liked you; you’ve always known that!” She hadn’t. “I’m just…ADHD or something! I don’t know I’m a flake okay! But don’t let this be goodbye forever!”

“Will you please take this seriously then?”

“Of course! I’m sorry, I just like to joke around. You’re right I’m being an asshole alpha, I admit it.” She walked away from the door, back to what she was folding up, but he eyed her carefully. His face furrowed deeply in thought.

“Still, how did they find you? Do they just have records of omegas to pick and choose from or do they have someone out here spying on you?” Poe asked.

“Omega records are public information, so yeah they probably found me in the loop. I was probably a poor one that has never dealt drugs and is still a virgin.” That information had him tripping into the mattress.

“And you’re going there? Rey it just seems sudden, shouldn’t you just go and check it out first? What if they are trafficking or something weird?”

“You worry too much; this isn’t some thriller. But I need to go, it’s a step up from living at Plutt’s. He always threatens on selling me, and I don’t want to wait and see if he’s honest in giving me to some asshole alpha.”

“Hey!” He scowled in offense. “I try not to be like that!”

“You know I didn’t mean it like that, but I’m not safe here. If I at least go live there for a couple months, then I can turn legal safely.”

“So, does that mean when I come for you, you would accept my proposal?”

“What?” She breathed softly.

“Why not?” He asked with a crooked smile.

“Because it feels like you aren’t taking it seriously, when its something that ought to be taken seriously.” She argued.

“Okay, and I am serious. I want to be with you Rey. I’m happy with you, and we’re happy together. I think we could have a good life together.”

A good life. That is all that Rey ever really wanted. A good simple life. One where she wasn’t afraid of the future, and she felt safe, but most importantly, where she belonged. But was that possible with Poe? He always seemed hesitant, but here he was, being a doting boyfriend offering her himself. And he wasn’t the worst of alphas. Poe was nice, he was kind at least and had good intentions. He was an asshole, but what alpha wasn’t somewhat of an asshole? Plus, he didn’t carry around views to treat her subhuman incapable of doing anything but nesting and birthing pups.

“Please don’t be toying with me Poe.” She whispered, looking up at him beneath her lashes. She watched him and he watched her. Instead of arguing or demanding he was serious, he just sunk down to the floor, and brushed aside some of the loose strands of her hair. Cupping the back of her head, he leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss, and she kissed back. She couldn’t smell him since he used blockers, but it felt so comforting, and immediately she felt like it could work. He broke away from the kiss, giving her another charming smile.

“Does that answer your question?” He whispered. She was blushing but nodded with a happy smile. “Then I suppose after I finish flight school, when you are in heat I come in and mate with you and we live happily ever after.”

“Great.” She whispered back because that was all she could say. She loved Poe. She did. And if he was offering her a home, a real home. She would happily take it. Standing on their feet, she leaned up to give him a quick peck on the cheek before handing him her trash bag. “Now can you please give me a ride to the bus station with all this stuff?”

“Of course.” He grinned. “Who wouldn’t want to help a cute little omega like you?”

* * *

That’s where Rey found herself. Alone on the side of the road with all her worldly possessions either in her backpack or in the trash bag at her feet. She and Poe had dinner together before he went on and took her to the Greyhound station, where they said a short goodbye and parted ways. Maybe it was from all the movies and stuff, but if they were technically “engaged” it didn’t feel like it. Just the end to another date night where he took her back home with a goodnight kiss. She shrugged it off though. Poe wasn’t a very romantic guy and was still a teenage boy. He probably didn’t realize it until now how plain a goodbye it really was, even if they didn’t know when they would see each other again.

But on the entire bus ride out of the city, she texted with him until he was going to sleep, and then it was just her and the dying battery of her phone. It was only a few hours’ drive out in upstate New York, but at 11 o’clock it was officially spooky to be told your stop was only partway to the destination. Apparently Naboo was exclusive enough to not warrant an official drop off point. Instead she was deposited off the interstate and told it was another 20 miles off down a dark single lane road for her to travel. Thank fuck she had no valuables.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” She grumbled while hitching her bag up over her shoulder and started the trek out in the general direction that the nice bus driver directed her. Walking down the street that might as well have been a hiking trail, Rey made her way down the path. Being 17, being awake at this time felt completely natural, but still spooked her. With Poe she joked about this all being some sort of trap but walking alone like this scared her into thinking someone was going to kidnap and traffic her. So, she spent her time focusing on the hope that warm bed awaited her by the time she reached the town.

She wondered what it would be like, to be constantly surrounded by other omegas in a community that might respect them. She never even met another omega before. She wasn’t sugar coating it with Poe, omega’s had shit compared to everyone else. Despite the laws and protests for equal treatment, the world was lying to itself saying that they were all equal. Sure alphas, betas, and even omegas were not discriminated in applications or service, but that didn’t mean shit to what matters.

Sure, omegas could work and order from McDonalds, but their sensitive information was still public. Medical records, family history, even their fucking virginity was regularly checked and noted on. They might be able to have a bank account, but they were not able to live independently on their own. They were allowed a few small liberties at the expense of the things that mattered. It didn’t matter how many changes her society made; the important shit never changed. Which was why suppressants and inducers were hard to come by and just weren’t a basic human necessity to their kind. It never seemed to matter if omegas were the minority, and the alphas wanted to keep it that way.

While she and other omegas were subjected to their special laws, alphas would continue to live on top and live decently, while omegas were forced to struggle. Betas were actually the lucky ones. They were only regular humans with no rut or heat, they just had a tendency to listen to alphas regardless. While the betas were treated like normal humans, alphas got the best and the top control of society. Society just pretended there was equal opportunity between the denominations. That’s why Poe couldn’t understand any of this. He was blissfully ignorant to all the stuff he took for granted every day, and the stuff she couldn’t even deal with normally. Its why alphas got away with so much.

Judging by the cramps her knuckles had by gripping the trash bag in her hands and the sharp pain in her feet, she was a few miles down when she saw light shining from behind her. Whipping her head back, a truck was making the way down the path, taking up most of the span that made her back up. The instinctual part of her wanted to run the other way, to cower, to not make eye contact at all. But the stronger part of her held up her hand with her thumb held up in an attempt to ask whoever it was for a ride.

Rey felt a tingle of fear starting along the spine of her neck, probably a sense she could chalk up to being an omega. Without an alpha or others around she felt weaker with no one to rely on. The truck slowed to a stop alongside her, and the windows were too tinted for her to view into to see who was staring out on her, until the window rolled down and she was smacked with an intense smell that reeked one thing. _Alpha._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	3. The Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and please share the love for someone who is just struggling right now.

_Alpha! Alpha! Alpha!_ Her blood sang within her, burning for the scent. Woodsy and warm smell of embers that foretold of warm nights snuggled up next to a warm fire. Heavens above! This Alpha must have never used a suppressant in their life for the pure pheromones admitting from the car. Pheromones that screamed to the omega within her, whispering in seductive tones. _Alpha’s scent is attractive. This Alpha is unmated. Strong unmated Alpha._

The window rolled down, releasing a small puff of smoke and revealing the face of a beautiful man sitting in the driver’s side, looking out at her exuding male confidence. He wouldn’t be described as “classically handsome”, especially by traditional standards, but his unique features added an enchanting and different beauty. His face was pale but was speckled by a few beauty marks, and with a larger nose and ears peeking out from beneath waving locks. With such features, his adolescent years were probably torturous teasing, but as a man with a square masculine jaw, dark tresses that covered his ears and framed his face. Altogether, completed with the pair of dark intense eyes that bore into her, he was one of the hottest men Rey had ever seen.

“Are you lost?” He huffed, taking another drag from his cigarette, slightly tilting his head to the side as if studying her. “Little Omega?”

Electricity shocked through her from his deep voice, and she clutched her bag tighter to ground herself. She hoped to god she would never hear him use the Alpha tone. With that baritone, there would be no chance of resistance on her part, the Omega in her would preen to obey a command from that voice.

“Maybe, there aren’t really clear directions on how to get to this center...neighborhood thing. Have you ever heard of Naboo?” He smiled at that, his eyes sparkling with something she couldn’t quite place.

“Well then you’re in luck, I’m headed that way.” He fiddled the cigarette over his large fingers, rolling it around before taking another drag. She felt herself gulp at the focus she seemed to have on the lush lips enclosing around the paper.

“Right.” Rey breathed, her mind haywire and hoping she could chalk it up to fatigue. “I don’t suppose you could help me with that?”

“I’ll give you a lift into town, come around.”

“Thank you.” She squeaked, walking around the side of the car, she opened the door to the truck and climbed in with her items in hand. If she thought smelling his scent outside of the car was bad, sitting in the truck was like being enveloped heavily into it, and once he rolled up his window, she was trapped in it. Soft jazz music was playing over the stereo, creating a soothing atmosphere that felt like she was wrapped in a warm blanketed haze, screaming comfort, security, and home. Things she had always longed for.

“So, what brings you to Naboo?” The stranger asked, his eyes not shifting from the road. Rey raised a brow at that sort of question, if he was an alpha, he must have also been invited to live within the town too. So why would he be curious for why she would choose to live in Naboo.

“I was invited like most, I guess.” She said, glancing up at him from the corner of his eye to gauge his reaction. “I came from a very...rough background and didn’t want to risk being forcefully mated. So, Naboo seemed to be the best choice to avoid that for the time being.”

“It is a shame what they are doing to the omegas out there.” The stranger nodded. “I’m glad you decided to see the light and come this way.”

“Were you invited here too?”

“No, I’ve been born and raised. A heritage resident.”

“And you’ve never left?” He just shook his head. “Have you ever wanted to leave before?”

“Not once. Its perfect for me, when you just want to find a peaceful little slice of life away from the chaos.”

“How would you know if you never left?” He only shrugged casually.

“You said so yourself, you came from a rough background. You’re not the first one, who struggled and faced the toils of life and came to Naboo to find some peace. That’s the problem with society, they try to solve too many problems by creating more issues they think will invoke change. In Naboo, we keep it cut, dry, and simplistic. We want peace, so we make the peace by coming together as a community. Hardship doesn’t exist when people stick together and work like a machine.”

“Wow it sounds…incredible.” Rey offered. It did, a small tight knit community that offered help to each other. Like the family she never truly had.

“It is, that’s why I never want to leave. I’m sure you’ll like it here as much as I do in time.” He looked to her and gave a crooked smile, that dazzled her. She just smiled softly at that and fiddled with her fingers.

“I’m sure. What’s it like?”

“Very, I like it. I might be old fashioned, but I like living in a town that is small enough you can know everyone’s name. And it definitely provides the chance for growing within a community. It’s safe here, we can be our true selves, just Alphas and Omegas living as they should.”

“And the betas.”

“Nope.”

“Nope?” She echoes. “What do you mean ‘nope’?”

“As in there are no Betas.”

“At all?” A lump was forming in her throat. He looked at her, the dark flickering over his face, but she could feel his dark eyes boring into her.

“None at all.” A society without Betas acting as a buffer between Alphas and Omegas. It sounded impossible. It should be impossible. And yet, she eyed this alpha male next to her. He had no omega scent to him, so he was single and obviously didn’t force himself on anyone, and he was making no moves on her. He might have been off of suppressants, but he was showing no signs of aggressive or possessive tendencies like most others would be. Maybe it was possible.

“Is it uncomfortable living all...together? You know only Alphas and Omegas?

He laughed at that, deep and throaty. “Are you asking if we go into ruts and heats together and have orgies every day?”

His lewd question even had her blushing at the thought. After all, that’s what she and any other sensible person would assume from a whole bunch of unmated individuals to do. But the moonlight illuminated his perfect white teeth flashing a smile.

“The answer to that is a big ‘no’ we aren’t animals. We’re pretty monogamous around here as strange as that sounds.” His last comment sounded like a joke and Rey chortled at the comment, missing the sly smile on the drivers face. Was he flirting with her?

“And I thought I would have to bring my A-game.”

“Sorry to disappoint you that way. You aren’t into all of that...dating are you?” He raised a brow at her with a quirked lip. Definitely flirting with her then. Then again, she was flirting back with him.

“I’m pretty monogamous myself.” She whispered back. “Although I’m really hiding out here for safety for a few months until my boyfriend comes for me.” Thinking of Poe and his short-handed sort of proposal had her smiling and completely unaware that the driver’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. The plastic crunching under the pressure that was stronger than an average human.

“Is that right? Well hopefully nothing happens between you guys, long distance relationships are hard after all.”

“Well I think I can worry about that.” She grumbled. His hands slightly splayed out as if admitting defeat.

“I’m just saying, it gets hard. Is he some Beta?”

“An Alpha.” There was a soft rumble of displeasure from him, but no Alpha male liked to hear about another.

“That might make it harder. Your instincts are still going to go wild.”

“And that shouldn’t matter.”

“Well it does, so you shouldn’t ignore it.” She just rolled her eyes.

“I just want to have a basic life, it’s not my fault that I’m an Omega, I shouldn’t have to fight out there for some decency.”

“I agree, you don’t have to worry anymore about it, you’ll be safe here. We take care of each other.”

“How sweet, excuse me if I’m not really the type that needs someone to take care of me.” Rey muttered sarcastically when the car came to an abrupt stop. For a moment she thought he was going to lash to her comment against the town. But he was silent, not drifting his gaze over to hers and instead slowed the truck to a halt. She didn’t even question him, when she noticed the large gate that was right in front of them, and he began to roll down his window to an exposed keypad. The gated entrance that extended down both sides as far as she could see, a ceramic block wall with high fences.

With a series of beeped tones, the stranger turned to her with a sly smile and eyes that were unreadable. “We’ll see.”

“Is security tight here?” She glanced over at him.

“Yeah, has to be. People hear about Naboo and try to hit us for human trafficking and shit. So the wall was the best option to protect who’s inside.”

 _And blocks everything else out._ She thought.

Once the gate opened, he proceeded to drive in, to the nicest neighborhood that Rey had ever seen. She didn’t know if he was driving slowly, or going the speed limit of the neighborhood, but she was able to take it all in.

The town looked like it was a small-town movie set, with most of the buildings looking the same other than the small differences they held for the respective businesses. There were no large chains or franchises in sight, not even a _McDonalds_ or any other fast-food place. Only a deli and pharmacy next to a bank, a few clothing shops, and even an old-fashioned toy store. With it being so late, everything was closed, and the streetlamps being the only light among the empty streets. It was as the stranger said, a small town, small enough where it seems you could walk anywhere within the town.

“If you were invited to stay, the Omegas are invited to live at Maz’s Inn. It’s like an Omega dormitory, provides extra security or something by having you all together.”

“Seriously?” She snapped to him. All the Omegas in one place? Like it was some sort of heat house. Her nose crinkled at the thought, hoping that it was only a temporary place.

“Oh come on, it’s like college, you have your own room and everything, the main benefit is that it gives you a break from Alphas. Alphas aren't allowed in the building. It's supposed to feel like a retreat or some crap like that. A complete farce if you ask me.”

Having someone else think it was ridiculous made Rey feel better on the situation, but she supposed living in an Omega inn wasn’t the worst living situation she’s had before. He drove his way through the town with ease, outside of the square, it was just a suburb of uniform perfect houses. All large and well-manicured, and perfectly asleep in the late night. It was only a few minutes later that he pulled up to a large house within what felt like the heart of the suburbs and towns. It was a large Victorian style house with a large gate open at the end of the driveway for cars to come down the drive. Surrounded by a large, manicured lawn, with an expansive garden and beautiful flowers, making the house feel welcoming and safe. Almost like the picture definition of a home, it brought a smile to Rey’s face seeing all the green and life after living in the cold heartless city.

Driving up to the end of the circular driveway, the driver turned off the car and opened his door to step out.

“It’s okay, if you want to drop me off and leave, you’ve been a big help already.” Rey motioned for him to stop, but he was already around the front of his truck and outside her window.  
  


He opened the door from her, and holy hell, the truck was already a foot off the ground, yet he still towered over her. Seeing the stranger standing, she realized how insanely huge this Alpha was. While his facial features should have been an indication to his size, standing up she could better tell he was all broad shoulders and huge muscles. His shoulders spanned out across a large frame that would shame any professional linebackers, be it alpha or beta, and arms were laced with muscle. They were almost bulging from underneath the plaid shirt he was wearing.

“It’s fine, I just wanted to give you a hand with that…” He motioned to her trash bag and as he reached for it, he leaned forward with his neck craned, the muscles and veins bulging beneath his pale skin Pale and bare skin free of any mating mark. Proving he was absolutely single. Rey didn’t know why she was so keen to notice, but she did, he was a single strong Alpha.

Instinct. Just instinct. Poe is a strong, single, and Alpha I love. Although a part of her felt horrible, she knew this male was one that was a stronger Alpha than Poe. There was no question to that.

Leaping down from the truck, Rey followed the driver up to the front door of the house, where he stood waiting for her.

“I thought Alphas weren’t allowed inside, so why offer to carry my bag?”

He shrugged and dropped it by the door. “Maz’s boyfriend will be able to help with your bags, but I could still offer to carry it up for you. I do have manners after all.” He winked at her before pressing the buzzer.

“We won’t be waking everyone up will we?”

“Maz is up more often than she sleeps, she’ll be here in a moment to unlock the door for you and let you in. But I better be going, I have my own work to do. It was a pleasure to meet you, if you ever have any questions you can find me at the hardware store.”

“I don’t think you mentioned your name.” He smiled at that detail and held his large hand out to her.

“I’m Ben, Ben Solo.” She hesitated before taking his large hand with her smaller one, giving it a small shake. Electricity danced across the touch, but she feigned feeling anything and only offered a friendly smile. She came here to coexist, and she didn’t want to give the first person she met a cold shoulder treatment. Especially since he had been so nice to her.

“Rey.” She nodded.

“Rey,” he repeated. Her name from his lips felt perfect, and soothing. It had her Omega within her preening to have him say it again. “It’s been a pleasure. I hope to see you around.”

He stepped away and started walking to the truck, before pausing to look back to her. A charming smile across his face.

“Oh one more thing.” He opened his truck door and viewed her over the roof. “Welcome to Naboo Miss Palpatine.” He climbed into his truck and with the grumbling of the engine it started up and made its way back down the drive.

Rey was too tired and distracted by the sound of the lock finally clicking open to think over how he someone knew her last name.

* * *

Ben hummed to himself happily, driving away from the Omega dormitory he was inhaling the intoxicating scent that coated the inside of his truck. Even on suppressants she smelled lovely, and he wanted to bury himself in the scent before it faded away. It was a crime for that creature to be using a suppressant, but stroking the wheel he calmed the raging monster inside himself.

 _Patience. In due time._ He fiddled with the screen display that connected to his phone and pressed to dial a number from his recent contacts. He needed to make it known that he was making a claim before anyone else got the idea to.

“Hello?” A tired feminine voice answered immediately. Ben smiled, she always was waiting by the phone whenever he picked a new one up. He had been single for a while now, and she was impatient for him to find someone.

“Mother? I dropped Miss Palpatine off, but I want her.”


	4. The Mayor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it has been nearly a month since I last updated. February was a whirlwind and I need to get back into focusing on the writing habits. I love it all and plan to read over it and edit it tomorrow but let me know what you think.

“Come on in Dear.” An old woman cooed to Rey, whom she assumed was Maz. But she paid no attention, instead she just stood in the doorway still, listening to the tires of Ben’s truck roll away before walking in. She felt safer waiting to know he was gone so she could finally relax once again.

She stepped carefully into the nice house, the door closing behind her to reveal an ancient tiny woman, beaming up at her despite the time of night. She was the oldest person Rey had ever seen, exaggerated by the folds of her wrinkled face, white-grey hair pulled back into a tight bun, and large google like glasses that covered most of her face. While the googles took up most of her face, they also enlarged the eyes that were starring into Rey, as if she were peering into her mind and soul.

“Ummm, I’m here for a room?” Rey asked, unsure of what to do. “My name is Rey Palpatine, I don’t know if you were expecting me or not.”

The old woman’s face split into a beaming smile that relaxed her.

“Ahhh, yes, yes.” She hummed pleasantly. “We’ve been expecting you. Come, come.” She waved, hustling her towards a large desk in the corner. Rey lowered down, intending to pick them up where Ben dropped them on the porch when the shadow of tall man had her flinching away.

“Chewie will take in your bags Dear.” Maz announced from behind her desk. “I will take care of you over here then.”

Rey only looked back at the man that carried the bags away in one hand, leaving her to approach Maz who was powering up a computer that looked older than her.

“Palpatine, Palpatine.” The old woman hummed. “Such a familiar name. Where are you from girl?”

“I was born in Jakku, but I was moved to Coruscant when I was six.” Rey answered. The old woman just stared at her silently and nodded slowly.

“I once knew someone with that name.”

“Oh?” Rey spoke with interest.

“He was a horrible and bitter old man. And he looked nothing like you.” She smiled. “But coming in from Coruscant, I hope you came in alright. It is such a large city.”

“It was alright, I was more worried about walking in the dark forest while walking here. I was very lucky to run into someone to help me get here, I didn’t even know where to go when I got here.”

“Lucky girl wouldn’t want you wandering around lost. But you are here now, that’s all that matters, we just have a few things that need to be done.” She rummaged around in a drawer and pulled out a medical kit.

“We have to receive a blood sample for our records. You know how the government is with their regulations in tracking Omegas. Just a simple prick of your finger is all I need.” Rey grimaced, although she knew that it was nothing new in the expectations of tracking Omegas everywhere. The old woman didn’t hesitate in jabbing her finger with the need before quickly pressing it against the ID card. It was immediately deposited in a bag before being locked into a key box behind the desk. Probably ready to be shipped off to confirm that she was accounted for her in Naboo.

“We also have a few rules to go over about the house.”

“Okay.” Rey nodded, holding her finger. “I’ve already heard about the rule for no alphas. I already greatly appreciate that.”

“My guests find it most comforting during their stays, but there is more.” Maz fiddled with her glasses, before knitting her fingers together over the table. “The others may not be so pleasant. The first rule is that no Alpha can come in with you here. Alphas stay outside while my Omegas are here. The second rule is that there is a curfew for the residents, it’s in the best interest for you to be in the house by eleven p.m. any later and you will be locked out.”

“A curfew? Is this something decided by the mayor?” Rey asked, unaware if she read anything about the number of rules listed for them.

“Yes, it decided by the city council.” Maz nodded.

“What if I move out, does that still apply?”

“That depends on how you move out. But its not advisable for you to move out so soon Dear. Adjust to your surroundings hear in Naboo for a bit and get comfortable with our way of life first.”

Rey’s mouth was only fixed in a straight line, but she nodded solemnly for Maz to continue.

“Next, there are preassigned laundry days that are different for our residents, to avoid scents blending into your clothes. Yours will be on Thursdays, so make sure to save everything for then. Meals will be provided here for you, and a schedule will list them in your room. Although soon you will be expected to help with the meal preparations after you have settled in. It will be a useful skill for you to develop.”

Rey suppressed a snort at that last comment. Cooking and cleaning being expected of her felt so stereotypical. She would rather scavenge for Unkar than cook and clean for him, at least he respected her that much.

“Sure, anything.” Rey nodded politely. She was just ready to be alone and go to sleep. “Are the rooms upstairs, I don’t mean to be rude, but I would like to rest a bit.”

“Of course, Dear, let me get your key.” Pulling out a key ring Maz selected one before hopping down to walk around to the stairwell. “I can give you a tour in the morning, show you where everything is in the house and introduce you to the other girls. You are in room eight, which is at the very end of the hall on the next floor. Chewie should have already dropped off your bags into your room, so it should be ready and waiting.”

Taking the key from the older woman, Rey nodded her thanks and walked up the stairs ready for some much-needed sleep. Room eight was at the end of the hall just as Maz said. The bedroom looked just as cozy as the rest of the house, open with overhead lighting and comforting crossbeams that enlarged the room. A brass frame bed took up most of the floor space, with a beautiful, quilted blanket laying out on top. Several pillows that were plumped within an inch of their lives, making her eyes droop with fatigue at the thought of lying atop them.

A small desk sat opposite of the bed, spare of everything but a small desk calendar with times already printed on it. Scheduled out most likely by Maz. With lastly a rounded window and plush window seat to face the street.

The fatigue was enough for Rey to throw herself across the bed, kicking off her shoes in the process as her body sunk into the softness. The Omega within her was purring, at the unaccustomed comfort. Much better than the bed at Unkar’s and after sitting on the bus for what felt like hours, she was happy to relax and lay down. Pulling her cellphone out from her pocket, she opened her messages to Poe, remembering to let him know she arrived safely.

 _ **So, what’s it like?**_ He immediately responded.

_Honestly a little weird. This place was out in the middle of nowhere, and I met this insane Alpha male._

_**Insane how?**_ Rey giggled at the thought of Poe jealous.

_Like ‘never been on a suppressant before in his life’. He drove by and gave me a ride into town. But Poe this guy was like huge, I feel like he could wrestle a bear bare handed and come out ready to fight some more. He was tall and had all this muscle. It was like my instincts told me he was a hunter, a killer._

_**Well as charming as that sounds, remember to take your suppressants. The last thing I need or more importantly you need is to go in heat around this “insane Alpha male”. I’m going to go cry to Finn about what you said. Love you.** _

_Love you too. Talk to you later._

Rey powered off her phone and remember to pull out her suppressants. As odd as it sounded, Rey kept hers in her shoes. With Unkar, she never trusted her suppressants in the house with him, where he would loot through her things, he probably would have sold them and then sell her when she hit heat.

Here in this comforting room, that screamed to Rey that she was safe. She relished at the satisfying click that announced the door being locked to the outside. A luxury that she never had at Unkar’s; it made her feel more secure about being in unknown surroundings. Leaning over the edge of the bed, she picked up her right shoe and dug into the tip of the toe. Her fingers met plastic and she pulled free her medication bottle of suppressants, ready for at least three months before the next renewal. She popped one in her mouth, swallowing it dry before putting the bottle in the pillowcase at the bottom of the stack. Somewhere that no one would see or guess she would be hiding something. But hopefully safe.

* * *

She had never slept so soundly in all she could remember. But even with fresh sunlight streaming across her face, Rey didn’t stir until she heard polite knocking on her bedroom door. She clutched the covers to herself, remembering where she was once again. Unkar never knocked, and already she would enjoy being here just for having the choice of keeping a door closed all day.

“Rey? Are you awake yet?” Maz asked on the outside.

She threw off the covers and walked to the door, opening it to the old woman holding a stack of towels in hand.

“Good morning Dear. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, very.” Rey smiled.

“I came to give you these in case you were wanting to freshen up. They are yours to have, so treat them well, and make sure to wash them with your own clothes.” She held up the bundle of towels to Rey, who opened the door wider to accept the offering.

“Thank you.”

“You are most welcome Child. Now, I received a call from our mayor this morning. And she is anxious to meet you and asked if you would be willing to come down to her office to speak with her later this evening. I told her you would be happy to see her.”

Rey’s mouth turned into a grimace, that Maz obviously noticed.

“She was after all, the one who invited you to stay here.”

“Of course.” Rey nodded politely. “I suppose I can freshen up and pay her a visit.”

“That’s good Dear.” Maz’s disapproving frown split into a happy smile. “Chewie can take you into town once you are ready, so you just take your time.”

The old woman turned away and bustled down the hall, leaving Rey to close the door behind her. It was annoying that the old woman was ordering her and scolding her, but she supposed it was appropriate to do this to stay in her graces. She was under her hospitality with no charge or anything asked from her besides helping around the house, a favor to visit her patron was nothing she couldn’t do.

So, Rey was quick inside of a hot shower, relishing in the pressure and heat that immediately fell from the shower head. She would make time to enjoy it to the fullest later. With clean hair and skin, she hopped out and styled her wet tresses into a trio of buns cascading down the back of her head. A practical style that she adopted to keep her hair out of her way and was her own unique taste. That left her to immediately open her clothing bags to find something suitable to wear for a meeting with the mayor. Choosing for propriety, she dressed herself up in the nicest dregs she had. It was a simplistic pink dress with embroidered white daisies speckled throughout, it fell higher on her thigh than where it once was when she first bought it at fifteen and probably should have been thrown out long ago. Rey pulled at the skirt nervously before grabbing her messenger bag, she would investigate getting new clothes once she found a job here, and that was something she could talk to the mayor about. Scurrying down the steps the burly man from the night before was waiting right by the door, and he stood silently, heading to the door.

Rey picked up that Chewie was an old, mated male, and that was why he was allowed into the Omega house, maybe as a form of extra security of muscle in case there was an emergency. But considering how they passed a big guest house she didn’t notice in the night, with the truck he was headed to waiting in front, it was safe to say he didn’t stay inside with them. The next thing she guessed about him, was that he wasn’t much of a talker since Chewie dropped her off at a large building within town square without saying a word.

“Thanks.” She nodded to him. The burly man just nodded his head to her before turning back around to head to the house. Rey walked into the building and admired the artwork displayed in the halls, making her way down until she found the office of the mayor. Walking into the office, a young girl sat typing away at a monitor and glanced up to her.

“Good afternoon, can I help you?”

“Ummm, I was told to come pay a visit to Mayor Organa? Maz said she called hoping to see me?”

“Of course! Just a moment please.” The girl walked up over to the large oak doors behind her desk, sliding the door open and passing a few whispers inside. There was a _clicking_ of heels when the door swung wide open for a short woman with greying hair to beam out at her. Rey was sure this woman must have been a beauty in her day, because even now she held a grace befitting a beauty queen with the way she carried herself across the floor.

“Welcome Rey Palpatine!” Without invitation she clutched Rey’s hands in a well-manicured grip. “Welcome to Naboo! I have been looking forward to meeting you all morning! It’s just such a pleasure to meet you! Please come in!” She motioned for Rey to follow along after her back inside her office, leaving the secretary to close the doors behind them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mayor Organa, I’m very happy to be here.” Rey graciously replied. The back of her neck prickling with the contact with the boisterous woman.

“I’m glad to hear that Dear, after all that we’ve read in your file.” She shook her head with pity. “You must already feel so much better being in our community. Safe and protected by your own kind.” She held out a hand to a vacant chair in front of her desk as she moved around to the other side. “So, how have you settled in over at Maz’s?”

“Very nice, it’s a lovely place to stay. Do all Omega’s stay at Maz’s when they move to town?” Rey reached up a hand to rub along the back of her neck, trying to ease the tension.

“Yes, we find that it’s the best for everyone if our Omega’s have a safe place to relax and feel more…secure. Especially to grow accustomed to the community. But after some time in the town they usually end up moving out.”

“Ok, I just wanted to make sure that the housing is temporary. I was hoping to move out soon.”

“I’m sure for you it will be Dear.” She winked at Rey with a smile that exposed her pearly white teeth, causing a chill to run down her spine. “So, tell me Rey, how badly have you had it out there as an Omega, I’m sure it was such a struggle for you.”

“Sometimes, it hasn’t been easy. That’s why I thought to move here, to find a better way to get by.”

“I’m glad.” The mayor nodded. “Now what about suppressants? Have you been on them for long?”

Rey felt her cheeks flush from such an invasive question with a woman that wasn’t a medical provider but instead chose to answer. “I’ve been taking them since my first heat, and I do have some to get me by. I’ll probably have to go out and find more at the drug store in town.”

She nodded to that statement and pulled a file out.

“Well, that is definitely a possibility. Moving forward though I should recommend that you take a visit with our doctor, I’ll speak with Dr. Phasma personally and see when she can fit you in for an appointment. She is amazing with our Omegas.” The chill ran down her spine again.

“Thank you, ma’am, I would be very happy about that. I also was wondering to know, forgive me for asking, but I was wanting to know what Omegas end up doing here during their stay. I just wanted to know what would be expected of me.”

The mayor leaned back in her chair smiling at her almost approvingly. “I like that Rey, you must be an awfully hard worker, and that definitely goes a long way here. But moving forward, here in Naboo, Omegas have a more...relaxed expectation. This is the chance for you to learn useful life skills that would be helpful to your future.”

“Great! I was really hoping to learn more about fixing up a car or filing taxes and stuff that they never got to teach in high school.”

“We teach so much I’m sure you were never taught in high school Rey. You’re going to be learning alongside some of our other Omega students in things like cooking, housekeeping, or knitting. Things more domesticated to Omega uses, but I’m sure you will find that just as interesting.”

Those words felt like cold water over Rey. _Cooking? Knitting? What the fuck would I use that for?_ In Rey’s head she would have worked here in Naboo in order to save up some money and hopefully get enough saved up for school to learn mechanics. She always loved using her hands for technology and being told that for the next few months she would not only be unemployed but learning how to bake, was a buzz kill.

“Is there anything else you would know with a little more action?”

“We find that most Omegas don’t want _action_.” The mayor replied coldly, with a touch of force that had Rey stilling in her seat. She didn’t know how she missed it at first, it was obvious with every time she threw the designation around so casually. The way she carried herself, her authority. She was in the presence of a female Alpha. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Rey fiddled with her fingers atop her lap, hoping to not offend the female.

“I would literally be interested in anything; I was hoping to gain some independence working with my hands. I can do the cooking and things to!”

The mayor hummed as if thinking. “Usually, most Omegas like having those comforting lessons. I’ll see what I can find for you around town for the time being, but I have no promises.” She took a longer glance down at what Rey was wearing and clicked her tongue. “It looks like we would also need to see about getting you some clothes as well Dear.”

Rey immediately crossed her arms at the rude comment, blushing furiously from shame. So, she didn’t have fancy clothes, big deal.

“Not to worry Dear, several have come here with far less than you.” What a pretentious self-entitled alpha bitch! Rey wanted to scream not liking this mayor the longer she chatted with her.

“Thank you for that, but my clothes are fine. Was there anything else I would need to discuss with you about? I was hoping to return to the inn and get some more rest.”

“Of course, Rey, do you know your way back?”

“I’ll manage.” Rey stood up when she immediately felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand, her nostrils flaring when she recognized a familiar scent. A scent that had her dreaming lucidly about deep sensitive eyes and large alpha hands roaming over her in sleep. The door behind her opened and the scent hit her full force.

“Ben dear, you’re here rather early to meet for lunch.” The mayor stood up and smiled at the large alpha Rey detected behind her.

“I thought to drop by early and take a look at that creaky window you keep mentioning.” The alpha said. His voice smooth and rich, coaxing and soothing to her. Rey turned around, looking up to seem him starring down at her. She lowered her head to nod at him in greeting. “A pleasure to see you again Rey, I see you met my mother.”

It took a moment for Rey to recognize he was talking about the woman behind her, processing their reactions to each other. _His mother._

“You’re related?” Rey asked looking between them. They looked nothing alike and Ben didn’t have the same pretentious attitude as his mother.

“We are.” He nodded, glancing up at his mother. Rey felt like he wanted to voice out an additional sarcastic comment, but he remained silent.

“Well, it’s perfect that you came early Ben. I was meaning to call you in fact, I don’t think I can make lunch today, I have some business that needs to be done with Holdo.” Her eyes twinkled as she eyed Rey, and a charming smile lit up her face. “How about you take Rey instead? I’m sure she hasn’t eaten and could use something to eat to put some meat on her hips.”

 _That horrid woman._ Rey met her eyes, but instead smiled politely, shaking her head.

“That’s fine I-”

“It would be my pleasure.” Ben cut off and placed a large hand on her shoulder. Touching her bare shoulder didn’t shield her from the electricity that rippled through her from the contact.

“It was a pleasure to meet you Rey, Ben will take you to lunch and see you home.”

Rey felt immediately dismissed, so she walked away with Ben following along after her outside.

“I thought you said your last name was Solo.” She grumbled.

“It is, that was my father’s last name. My mother didn’t take it. She’s Organa, I’m Solo.”

“I’m sure. Now will you take me back to Maz’s?”

“Why would I do that? I’m hungry and wanted to get lunch.” He grinned at her with crooked teeth, her heart skipped a beat realizing how handsome it made him.

“What if I don’t?” She asked, already climbing up into the passenger side of his truck. He laughed heartily and climbed in alongside her.

“Well, my mother already said that you would. She tends to just plan everything for everyone without their permission.”

Rey snorted at the comment and buckled up.

“Most of what she said was an insult, I just hope I don’t need to talk with her too much during my stay. I don’t think I like her very much.” Her eyes widened remembering who she was with and winced, hoping that it wouldn’t get out. “I’m sorry I don’t mean any offense; this is just on the first time meeting her.”

Ben shrugged and began backing the truck away and driving back down the square.

“Don’t worry, my mother is a bitch, you can say it. I wouldn’t blame you.”

She snorted at his permission but turned her head to watch past the window. It was different to see the town square bustling with people walking about, and a part of her did want to just see what it was like during the day.

“So where will we go to lunch then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben isn't going to be 100% nice. Just a reminder. He might be now.


End file.
